


Before the Fall

by malixace



Series: Before the Fall [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of duty iii
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixace/pseuds/malixace
Summary: This is a what if. What if your character was actually acknowledged with gender. What if Hendricks was technicallly the love interest of the player and he began to fall head over heals.Alternate story line canon augmentation.Hendricks POVFemale player character. Writing and running off if character was actually customisable and all that jazz.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Grunt decided he was going to writer's block me so I needed to do something else until he decides to move his krogan ass. 
> 
> Anyway I started playing CoD Black Ops 3 and I did a thing. I'm sorry.
> 
> Please enjoy .--.

“You ok, Hendricks?” she asked as I just sat staring blankly at one of the walls to our safe house. 

 

Her name was Secilia. Everyone on the squad called her Seely. She had been one of the few women on our squad at all but she sure did catch my eye. “Still with us buddy?” She grinned knocking on the side of my head like there was a damn door. 

 

“Yeah I'm still here. Stop it!” I said though it came out more like a whine than anything. Her grin  was lopsided and the best thing I ever came across working Ops. 

 

We had been on our way to Egypt to help secure Minister Said and I had drawn the lucky straw to safe house with Seely. “Then get dressed. You're worse than a normal woman” she chuckled shucking her Star Wars tee and a not very standard issue bra for a sports bra and a solid black under tank top. 

 

Granted o had seen this woman before in her skin; still a bit soft in a lot of areas but I didn't mind. 

 

“You're the boss” I said standing. The first time in the few years that we've worked together I felt awkward changing with her. I guess it was just the feeling about the coming op. The hair on my neck stood on end the more I thought about it. 

 

“Sure you're still with me?” She asked as I finished pulling on my pants. She was already finished and in the undercover uniform when I broke out of my thoughts to look at her. Brown hair, caramel eyes and curves some sharpened with heavy training and hard work. 

 

“Yeah. Why do you keep asking?” My turn for are ‘ _ you still with us?’  _

 

“Well You keep zoning out on me over there. I mean if you need a nap I can cover for ya” she said pulling on her boots. 

 

‘I'd like that more than you know’ I thought minus the nap part. 

 

“Nah! No I'm good, I'm good just got a…”

 

“Bad feeling?”

 

“Yeah” I sighed.

 

“Me too. But oh fearless leader, my captain my captain! I have faith that you will get us home” she smiled patting me on the shoulder as she moved passed to the lutrine. 

 

Some days I liked her other days I actually kind of hated her. In a good way of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashes of the Op in Ethiopia to secure the minister.   
> Before still five years before main story line in Singapore.   
> Told from Hendricks POV A lot of things will be from hos sights and his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made another chapter. its small and chopped. but it gets the story across. I did my best to see things from Hendricks's POV and I really hope i did a better job or at least a half way decent job here. Taylor is a bit harder...Christopher Meloni...I love him but I hate him. he had pretty eyes though. him and hendricks LOL
> 
> Grunt still has his big Krogan ass in the way and will not budge but we're getting there. we're getting there. 
> 
> please enjoy .---. b

**Ethiopia**   
    "Lock the door" I said as we entered the observation room for the runways. We managed to get in and get to our destination to get Taylor a distraction. 

"Still got a bad feeling about this" Seely said sitting down at one of the consoles. 

"We got this, don't worry" I whispered taking the earpiece off on one of the NRC troops and securing it in my ear. 

"This is insane" one of the others said as we cycled through the cams.   
 

"Yeah well we got to do what we got to do" Seely said. I shook my head and went about with the ruse. 

Rerouted the cargo jet to our runway, got control of the D.E.A.D, shot the thing down..."Shit! GET DOWN!" I yelled as the cargo crashed into our building.   
"Damn that hurt" I could hear Seely grouse as she stood up and we gathered ourselves. 

I couldn't help but grin as I relayed to Taylor that the distraction was a go and we were on our way to secure the minister. Everything was going so well, Seely and I found the minister. "Get into the observation room and tell me whats going on" I gave the order and she followed. 

"Ok I'm in. Two sentries and the guards have thier backs to the door." she said. One could only imagine what she was doing in there. So I snuck a peek before heading back to my post. We were ahead of schedule. She was making faces at them. One of the best on my team and she was a total dork. 

"All right. Lets do this" I said quickly going back to my post before she could notice where I was. "On three. One. Two. Three!" Guards and Sentries taken out and the Minister was a little worse for wear. 

"We have to save my Lieutenant" The minister said

"We don't have time" 

"Thats not the mission"

"He is a war hero. They will use him in their propaganda" The Minister insisted that we save Khalil. 

"He does have a little bit of a point" Seely said as I made the call. 

"Fuck! All right we save Khalil and then we have to get to exfil." I said. This Op was going to go belly up if we didn't move fast. 

"We got this" Seely said as we moved to the other holding cells. 

"Here! He is in this one" The Minister pointed to the first door. 

"I'll cover you." I told Seely as she went to open the door. When she opened the door Khalil was hanging there, alive but just barely. 

"You think hes ok?" she asked taking a look around the room. 

"Dunno. I'll cut the poor bastard down though. "   
I watched her look around as the conversation between the Minister and Khalil talked briefly. This was just another walk in the park for us. At least it should have been. I asked Khalil if he could fight when I came back to myself and Seely was at the door ready. He responded with an affirmative and I let Taylor know we had a plus one with us. It wasn't the most ideal but we were trained to adapt to any situation.

"This is going to get hairy." I could hear her say behind me with Khalil. 

"When we get to the armory up ahead reprogram a weapon to your bio-metrics and we should be able to get through this with out many hiccups." I explained to the Minister and Khalil. "Its going to be heavily guarded so be ready to move fast." 

Seely took point and we got into the armory guns blazing. One big fire fight as we slwoly made our way to the exit. "Still with me over there Hendricks?" Seely said with a smile on her voice as we mowed through the hostiles with the Minister and Khalil. 

"Yeah, I'm still with ya, just keep pushing foward. That cargo elevator is our way out of here" I called back. She was already six paces ahead trying to clear a path for us to the right. More NRCs on the elevator before we could get on there. Seely managed to dispatch them on her own. 

"All clear." She called sweeping the area making sure we didn't miss anything. 

"Let's move." I said at the elevator. I saw Seely pick up something small "Hey, we don't have time for trinkets lets's go Seely!" 

"Comin'" she said pocketing whatever it was that she had found and jogging over. 

This was where it started to get fun. The ride was quiet for the most part until the NRCs decided to be waiting for us at the top. Telling us to put down out weapons. They were funny. I heard the Minister say that we were dead if we do. Yeah well we're dead if we don't. Either way we would have been fucked if not for Taylor and his team. "You're late" Taylor said as the elevator stopped. It was good to see him though he looked a little different. Guess that Cyber solider thing was working out for him. 

"Your imaginiary watch is fast anyway" I said. I could feel Seely behind me tense up at the sight of them. Yeah, they were a little intimidating but Taylor was a good guy. "So you still seeing Rachel?" 

"...that didn't turn out so well" he said taking a glance at Seely. Now was my turn to tense up. At keast he didn't look at her like a piece of meat. To which I had been gulity of on more than one occasion but at least I had some kind of chance here. 

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well...so you going to take care of them as well as you did me?" He asked looking back at me. 

"C'mon man that was a long time ago." He nodded and turned to his team. Guess it was time to leave. He directed one of his team Diaz was it? To make sure we made it to exfil. Seely followed after the cyber soldier as they went high to try to clear some kind of path for us. She was good for not having all the bells and whistles that Taylor's team had. 

They moved fast, good thing Khalil and the Minister were able to keep up otherwise we'd be in some shit by now. It wasn't long before Taylor joined us again as we made our way across to the bridge where exfil was waiting. Seely shot down the missiles from the hangar-ed VITOL taking out the armored vehicles. We made it to the bridge. When this was done I am going to take Seely on leave and be damned if we ever come back.

"Stay with me Hendricks!" I heard her call as we took out the NRCs at the bridge. We could see our exfil make it but there were also reinforcements coming close behind.   
"Well that ain't gonna happen" Seely said as Taylor's team gave the go to blow the bridge and making our way to a new exfil location. 

"Let's just keep moving. Drinks are on me all right?" I said more out of nerves than anything. 

"Haha you can't afford my drinking habit Hendricks" it was good to hear her laugh.

 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

 

"Hold them back the Minister is almost Secure!" I called over all the gun fire. Seely held the line outside the drone drop. It felt as if time was slowing down, it was taking forever for this thing to get ready. I saw a bullet whiz past her face. Things were getting to be more than even she could handle. 

Finally I heard the Drone hit finished and the minister was secure and ready to go. The drop mad began to lift away before Seely could get on. I reached for her. I was too slow. Time really did slow down at that point. "Taylor my team is still at exfil!" 

"Don't worry I got them with plus fours on our way." 

I could see the bot fling Seely down like a rag doll. I heard screaming as she disappeared from sight. The door closed as we got further away. I was dumb struck. My best operative. My friend...maybe could have been more but now I'll never know. I hit one of the walls and slid down just thinking of all that we had been through. "Hendricks?" Khalil's voice managed to break through everything. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine...I'm fine." I said though it felt distant, not my voice at all. 

"She was a force to be reckoned with I'm sure" Khalil said somehow seeing through it all. 

"She was a dork, a nerd and a damned geek thats what she was." I couldn't help but grin at the memory of her forcing the squad to watch hours of Star Wars, Star Trek and Stargate from her old collection. Worst few days of the squad's life but I think they might have been the best of mine. "But yeah she was a hurricane when she needed to be." 

"I think you may be mourning your teammate a little too early there" I heard the Minister say from where he was watching the feeds. Taylor's team had gotten the rest of the hostages out along with Seely. But something was wrong. I couldn't hear her talking with the others. She always had something to say even if the op was a flop. 

"Taylor?" 

"Yeah, Hendricks?" 

"Seely...?"

"She's holding in there. She's a hell of a fighter. Don't worry Jacob, she's got this." Taylor said as we made our way home. 

"She's alive" Khalil said patting me on the shoulder. 

"Yeah. Heh heh she's alive. She really is a force to be reckoned with" I laughed. My nerves were shot. Seely was going to pull through and we were going to get those drinks. If I had to pull out a loan then damnit I would just to have that woman drink me under the fucking table.

 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

 

"What...?" I couldn't help but stare at the piece of woman on that hospital bed. 

"Their making sure her DNI is working. She's doing fine so far. Don't worry Taylor's got her." one of the scientists said. I felt so bad about what happened. I was too slow. I needed to make it right some how. I wasn't about to let her do this alone. 

"How do I get to be a part of that?" I asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm volunteering. How the fuck do I do that?" I told the scientist. 

"You want to volunteer Hendricks?" I heard Diaz ask from behind me before I could strangle the scientist. 

"Isn't that what the fuck I just said? I want to volunteer for this little program you guys got going and shit!" I said turning to him. 

He looked at Maretti and to Hall. They nodded to each other. Well damn if I could talk with just a thought that would be just fine and fucking dandy. "They're prepping her for surgery might as well get both of them in there while we still can." Hall said 

"Couldn't hurt actually. Taylor is finishing up with your girl so lets get you in there and ready before she goes in. That way we can take care of two birds with one stone." Diaz said motioning me to follow him to another room with more doctors and more scientists. 

It was a while before I was wheeled into the room where Seely was with Taylor. "How is our new recruit doing Taylor?" I think they said that one's name was Kruger. I didn't care as long as I was beside Seely. 

"Doing as good just fine." 

"I need better" 

"Surprisingly enough Hendricks didn't even get injured in the fighting. He actually volunteered for this." 

"Jacob?" I heard her say as the curtain was pulled back and I gave her a thumbs up. She was in a state but hopefully after this everything would be better.   
One could only hope things would turn out better.

"Right here with ya" I said with a smile before laying my head back down and we both went under. It was surgery time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. i hope this was satisfactory. i have more in the tank for the five years between. but this is the only other chapter for this particular one. i really hope you enjoyed my take on this game and story. I'm trying to write more so that my original works will be better.   
> but thank you all again for reading i really do love you all. :D

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed that. If anyone wants me to continue please let me know and I will do m my best to. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading :)


End file.
